<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last Time by Moxley_Mox018</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685409">The Last Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxley_Mox018/pseuds/Moxley_Mox018'>Moxley_Mox018</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Heartbreak, M/M, Sad Dean, Sadness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxley_Mox018/pseuds/Moxley_Mox018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Seth pushes Dean too far?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Ambrose / Seth Rollins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Last Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2:34 am</p>
<p>That was the time the clock had read as Seth had finally stumbled through Dean’s apartment door. He had been back sooner, but it took a few minutes of fumbling around for his set of keys before he had managed to get in. </p>
<p>Dean’s mind hadn’t been at ease all night. The feeling had only intensified once he caught a look at the expression on his lover’s face, and the stench of alcohol on his breath.</p>
<p>This wasn’t the first time they had been in this position. The only difference was, that this would be their last. </p>
<p>Dean was done. </p>
<p>He was done with the cheating.</p>
<p>He was done with the lying.</p>
<p>And he was done with the heartbreak that had came with loving someone like Seth Rollins.</p>
<p>He slowly stood on shakey legs, finally finding the courage to speak.</p>
<p>“Where the hell have you been, Seth?,” he asked softly, already dreading the answer.</p>
<p>“I was out, the fuck does it look like?,” Seth responded right back, words slurring together as he pushed past Dean to head towards their bedroom.</p>
<p>With a strong and steady hand, Dean grabbed ahold of his shirt sleeve, stopping the brunette right in place. “You’ve been gone since 10:30. That’s six hours, Seth. “</p>
<p>“And I didn’t know that?,” Seth said sarcastically as he rolled his pretty brown doe eyes, pulling his sleeve out of Dean’s grasp. “I just needed some fresh air, okay? Not a huge deal.”</p>
<p>“More like you needed some Murphy, huh?” Dean spat, wanting to get right to the point.</p>
<p>Both men fell eerily silent as Seth’s eyes widened ever so slightly, revealing all the answers that his boyfriend had needed. </p>
<p>“Turns out you’re not so great at hiding things, babe,” Dean grit his teeth at the old pet name for the man that had ripped his heart apart too many times. </p>
<p>“Y-you asshole.. you went through my fucking phone?,” the brunette accused, coming closer to the auburn haired male. </p>
<p>Dean simply shook his head as he thought back to his all his recent text messages from his best friend, Roman. Turns out, he had happened to be at the exact same bar that Seth had waltzed on into, on the arm of none other than Buddy Murphy. </p>
<p>“Nah, Roman saw you guys together,” he crossed his arms across his chest. “Even sent me a picture of you sitting in his lap. Said you guys disappeared for a bit too. I bet it was nice to suck another guy off in some dirty bar bathroom, huh Sethie?”</p>
<p>Seth’s expression darkened as his mouth hung open, unable to form words. Dean wasn’t about to let him speak though. </p>
<p>“I really wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt Seth. I really wanted to believe you that it wouldn’t happen again after the last TWO fucking times that you let other men fuck you senseless. But now? With Murphy? I just don’t think I can do this anymore Seth.”</p>
<p>“N-now cmon Dean, babe, you know I didn’t mean it,” Seth said, realizing the shit that he was in. “I was just in a tough place mentally.. I can make it up to you..”</p>
<p>Dean shook his head once again, putting some space between them as Seth tried to reach for the buttons on his lover’s jeans. </p>
<p>“Cheating is NEVER an accident,” the blue eyed male said sadly. “That and you know DAMN WELL that I am here for you. I am here for any little thing. You NEVER come to me with any kind of issue. You just run like a bitch instead.”</p>
<p>“Dean please.. you know I don’t have anywhere to go..,” Seth had started to beg.</p>
<p>“Why not go get back together with Murphy?,” he had suggested. “Oh wait- you’ll just cheat on him like you did the last time. Do feelings not matter to you at all?”</p>
<p>“They do, I swear..”</p>
<p>“Then why cheat on me Seth?!,” Dean exploded, letting all the hurt and fear leak out of him. </p>
<p>“Why would you want to ruin this? And ruin me? Fuck Seth, I’ve done nothing but be there for you. Through your grandmother’s death, I was there for you. What do you do? You cheated on me with a guy that’s at least ten years older than you!”</p>
<p>Ice cold blue eyes kept locked onto the younger males guilt ridden face as he continued on.</p>
<p>“I was in the hospital with an infection that I could have fucking died from. How did you decide to deal with that huh? You fucking went and cheated with some short little Irishman you met in the waiting room of the hospital.”</p>
<p>“Dean..,” Seth had tried to cut him off.</p>
<p>“No, I’m not stopping now. You lost your job two weeks ago now. I’ve been doing nothing but working to pick up your slack and make sure you are happy and healthy. And what do you do? Well Murphy just so happened to be in town. Hey, why not go fuck him instead of talking about my issues with my loving boyfriend, Dean?! Seems easy enough to me.”</p>
<p>“Dean please!” The brunette cried out, as the tears started to stream down his face. “I really didn’t mean it. I love you. I only want you.. I swear on my life..”</p>
<p>“It’s too late Seth,” Dean said quietly. “You made your bed. Now you have to lie in it. We are OVER.” </p>
<p>Those were the last words Dean had managed to get out before his own tears had started to fall. </p>
<p>He had to get out of here. </p>
<p>Staying near the man that he loved more than life itself was only going to suck him back in. He couldn’t let that happen though. He had promised Roman, and himself, that he was going to be done. He had deserved a lot better than what he had been given over the past two years of his life. That was two years that had been a total lie. </p>
<p>It hadn’t been love. It had been lust. Seth had only wanted him for what he had below the belt. Once things got tough, he’d run instead of facing them like a grown man would. </p>
<p>Dean had managed to get into his bedroom without Seth managing to follow him inside. Which was what he had wanted in the first place. </p>
<p>Seth had cut out a piece of him, and smashed it right in from of his face. Now it had felt like he was bleeding internally. He would never be the same without the man he had once called home. </p>
<p>It was bound to be hard moving forwards on his own, but he only hoped it would be worth it in the end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This wasn’t super long, but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyways. Comments and kudos pleaseeee</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>